


The day the bookshop opened

by livingforazirowley



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adorable, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Dancing, I love the ineffable husbands, M/M, Other, kiss, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforazirowley/pseuds/livingforazirowley
Summary: It was a cold day. The sun was barely shining, hidden by a dense mass of clouds that threatened with snow. Crowley tried to close his coat even more in a vague attempt to keep himself warm.“Oh, bollocks” he muttered to himself. He had never liked winter weather. Perks of being cold blooded, one could say. He had been in the street for longer than he would admit, searching for an appropriate gift for Aziraphale. It was an occasion to celebrate. After years of planning and dreaming, and some distracting wile-thwarting in between, Aziraphale had finally opened his bookshop. A. Z. Fell Bookshop.





	The day the bookshop opened

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I publish in Ao3 (and the second I have ever written). The ineffable husbands got the best of me. The thing is, I'm not a native speaker, so I would like to apologise in advance for all the mistakes I may have made. I couldn't have done it in my mother tongue for the simple reason that I read the book, watched the series and browsed through the ineffable husbands hashtag in English. So I don't really know how they are in Spanish. 
> 
> Anyhow, please enjoy it. I wrote it with all my love.

It was a cold day. The sun was barely shining, hidden by a dense mass of clouds that threatened with snow. Crowley tried to close his coat even more in a vague attempt to keep himself warm.

“Oh, bollocks” he muttered to himself. He had never liked winter weather. Perks of being cold blooded, one could say. He had been in the street for longer than he would admit, searching for an appropriate gift for Aziraphale. It was an occasion to celebrate. After years of planning and dreaming, and some distracting wile-thwarting in between, Aziraphale had finally opened his bookshop. A. Z. Fell Bookshop. “The little bastard”, thought the demon “he thinks he’s so clever with that little word play of his”. He couldn’t help but smile. Crowley tightened his grip over the box of chocolates and the bouquet he had hand-picked and sped up, eager to arrive.

He stopped for a second to take a look at his reflection in the bookshop window and check that everything was in place. He unbuttoned his coat to let some skin show despite the cold and fixed his hair before entering the shop. Being a flash bastard comes with a price and Crowley was well aware of that. A little bell rang when he opened the door.

“Ohh, this is warm” he said, feeling better already.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale came from behind a shelf, grinning. “I’m so glad you came! Please, please come in and let me take your coat. You must be freezing wearing the coat unbuttoned” he tutted, frowning a bit. “Would you like some cocoa to warm up?” he offered.

“Sure” Crowley shrugged, although he would have preferred some wine. Before taking his coat off, he said “Oh, by the way, I got this for you” he put the gifts in front of him, both arms fully extended and just realising how tense all this idea made him feel. “To celebrate”, he elaborated in what he hoped was a casual tone. 

“Oh. Oh, thanks, Crowley!” the angel’s smile widened even more and Crowley relaxed. “You really didn’t have to. Oh, these are lovely” he sniffed the flowers. “And these look just as lovely, don’t they?” he sniffed the chocolate box as well and chuckled at his own little joke. “Let me put the flowers in a vase. I think I have one just... around... here... Ah, there you go”. He put some water in it and then placed the flowers. “Just gorgeous, aren’t they?”. Vase in hand, he started wandering around the shop, looking for the perfect spot. Crowley just watched him going around and trying different locations. None seemed to fit.

“C’mon, angel, it can’t be that difficult. Here, let me take those. How about I look for a place to put these and you go get us some champagne instead of the cocoa to pair with the chocolates?” he took the flowers from Aziraphale’s hands. “It’s alright. I won’t put them on top of any of your precious books” he smiled. That seemed to soften the angel a bit.

“Alright, then” he smiled. “I’ll be right back”. 

Crowley started to wander himself around, taking a look at the books. The shop seemed crammed already, despite having opened that very same day. There were so many shelves with so many books in such a small space that Crowley felt a bit overwhelmed. Following his instincts, he decided to put the flowers on top of a little round table next to the window. The angel would probably like that. He plunged in a sofa he had found by the chimney and spread his limbs making himself at home.

“Oh, you did find the right place, thank you, Crowley” Aziraphale came with two cups and a champagne bottle.

“Stop thanking me. You could get me into trouble, you know?” said Crowley, more out of habit than anything.

“Yes, I know. My apologies, I just can’t help it” he answered, a shy little smile on his face.

“So” said Crowley, as Aziraphale opened the bottle and started pouring two generous servings “how is the clerk life working for you?”.

“Actually, it is a little bit more stressing than I expected”. Aziraphale hadn’t foreseen so many clients on the first day. He hoped he could spend the day just putting everything in place and cataloguing once again his precious collection. However, some annoying, but surely lovely, little humans kept entering the shop and attempting to buy his books.

“Isn’t that the purpose of having a shop?” Crowley was amused. Spoiled, adorable angel, he thought. Always trying to have his way with everyone, even when it didn’t make sense at all.

“Well, yes” Aziraphale had to agree. “But not on the opening day” he said, his lips pouting a bit. “Anyhow. I’m rather pleased with the result. Cosy, don’t you think?”.

“It is. I’m impressed, angel” Crowley raised his glass. “It suits you”.

“To a new gathering spot” said Aziraphale, his happiness making him shine.

“To a new gathering spot”, Crowley agreed and took a generous sip.

They downed the bottle of champagne and Aziraphale nibbled his way through almost the entire box of chocolates. Crowley indulged too and tried one filled with some sort of liquor. It felt almost like home, drinking and chatting by the fireplace. The demon let out a soft hum and sprawled even more in the sofa. Aziraphale changed the champagne for some scotch. They kept drinking and chatting and the fire kept burning, filling the room with the sweetest warmth until they fell in a comfortable silence. 

“How ‘bout some music, huh?” said Crowley as he got up. He paused for a second, trying to regain his lost balance. Once he felt grounded enough, he walked to the gramophone. “Let’s see what you’ve got here...” he started going through the records. “The sound of music!? Really, I didn’t think you were that type of angel, angel”. He heard Aziraphale tut in response.

“You know I have to have it at hand in case Gabriel or... or someone comes. They love it!” he said, going to where Crowley was standing. “I don’t know why, but they do and I’m not the one to question their musical taste, as a matter of fact”.

“Alrigh’, alrigh’, just don’t get mad at me. I just wanted something we could... I don’t know, dance to?” he shrugged and kept looking.

“I see” Aziraphale sighed. “I don’t think you will find something like that in here. Angels don’t dance, after all”.

“Shhhut uppp, I know you were gavottin’ like crazy only a few years ago!” said Crowley, turning to face the angel. “Don’t act so surprised... What? You thought I wouldn’t find out about that little dance of yours?” he laughed, teasing Aziraphale.

“Well, since you ask, no, I didn’t think you would find out” he stressed the last two words. “It wasn’t a secret either. There were plenty of gentlemen where I learned the dance, it’s underst- undresst- it’s normal that you would eventually find out, I suppose”. 

“Indeed” Crowley smiled in a demonic way that send shivers down Aziraphale’s spine for all the good and the wrong reasons. “But, you see” he watched his glass of scotch, thinking. “I never got the chance to learn the gavotte” and he looked at the angel raising an eyebrow. “And I’m all about tryin’ new things. You know me”.

“Such a pity. It’s rather fun” Aziraphale looked away and started going through the records as an excuse not to look at Crowley.

“I know it’s already out of fashion but... I mean, it’s not like we have anything else to do right now, do we?”. Crowley felt himself sobering up, as if the whole situation was making him alert. Perhaps this was not a good idea. He wasn’t a very good dancer.

“I believe I’m not following you, my dear”. 

Aziraphale’s pretended obliviousness made it for Crowley.

“I’m asking you to teach me how to dance the gavotte, you stubborn angel”.

“There’s no need for such language, Crowley. You only had to ask” Crowley arched a brow in surprise. “However, I believe this is not the right occasion. I’m quite too tipsy, you see? To properly dance, I mean. And, much less, to teach you how” he put the record he had in his hand, whatever it was, on the gramophone and walked towards the chimney. The music started to play, filling the silence between them.

“Alright, alright... No gavotte tonight then” the demon was disappointed. He thought he had it there just for a second. He walked towards Aziraphale and put a soft hand in his arm, making him turn. “I didn’t mean it, I just thought it could be fun. You know” he shrugged “a dancing angel and a demon trying to dance properly” he let out a soft chuckle, trying to soften the mood. Aziraphale looked down and said nothing. “Listen, I’m apologising here. Let’s not let me ruin this night. I was enjoying myself, weren’t you?”.

“I was” he said. “I am”, he corrected himself. “I just felt a bit... surprised that you wanted to dance the gavotte with me, you see?” he wriggled his hands. “Because, well. At the end of the gavotte, right? The last step is to... hum... well, it’s to kiss your dancing partner. On the lips” he blurt out.

“Is it?” Crowley pretended to be shocked. “Well, I don’t see what the problem is. I imagine it’s just a peck, completely innocent, nothing with tongue, right? Although I can do some weird things with my tongue, if you know what I mean” he teased.

“Crowley!” he tutted, although a small smirk started to show against the angel’s will. “If you must know... Yes, it was just a peck”.

“So what’s the problem then?” he gestured with his hands, miraculously not spilling a single drop of scotch in the process. “We’ve known each other for too long. Seen each other naked in the Roman baths. I don’t see the problem here”.

“Well, I was a member of the club for quite an amount of time” he paused, searching for the words. “And I could see that men usually chose their partners with intent” he nodded, as if that explained everything. The demon didn’t react, expecting further clarifications. “Pecks led to things that weren’t so innocent” he muttered, ashamed of what he was almost confessing.

“And you don’t want to do not so innocent things with me? My feelings are hurt, angel” Crowley pouted mockingly, trying to hide that he was actually hurt. That last sentence made Aziraphale feel bad, though, and he tried to amend it.

“No, that’s not what I meant” he let that slip out before he realised what that implied. 

“Oh, so you do want to do not so innocent things with me?” the demon’s stance changed to a smoother one, that demonic smile again on his face. He slowly closed the space between them, letting enough time for the angel to move away if he wanted to. “And remember, lying is not very angelic, is it?” he might be pushing it too far, but he couldn’t help himself. Aziraphale looked so endearing. Blonde hair out of place after hours of drinking, beautiful grey eyes looking right at him, blushed cheeks from the alcohol and smelling of scotch and chocolate. How utterly delicious, thought Crowley.

“I- I guess it’s not, is it?” the angel giggled, feeling intoxicated by Crowley’s closeness. There’s just so much one can handle, he though to himself, and leaned in to firmly press his lips against the demon’s. The warmth of it, the taste of alcohol, Crowley’s scent altogether was inebriating. Aziraphale relished those few seconds as much as he could, afraid that this would have fatal consequences. Just when he was about to retreat, he felt firm hands grabbing him from his back and pressing him against Crowley’s body. He gasped before completely giving in to the kiss.


End file.
